1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions are related to fuel cell assemblies and methods of making fuel cell assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cells, which convert reactants (i.e. fuel and oxidant) into electricity and reaction products, are advantageous because they are not hampered by lengthy recharging cycles, as are rechargeable batteries, and are relatively small, lightweight and produce virtually no environmental emissions. Nevertheless, the present inventor has determined that conventional fuel cells are susceptible to improvement. For example, the present inventor has determined that many fuel cells include seals between two structures that have different coefficients of thermal expansion and that such seals can be difficult to maintain over a wide temperature range. The present inventor has also determined that it can be difficult to maintain electrical connection between high and low temperature environments such as the interior of a fuel cell assembly and the exterior of a fuel cell assembly.